ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (CORE A) - PROJECT SUMMARY The overall mission of the Wisconsin ADRC is to provide an infrastructure and resources conducive to conducting cutting-edge extramurally funded research in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related disorders, with a special focus on the antecedent biomarkers of preclinical stages of the disease. The Administrative Core will set overall research directions and priorities, oversee all Core-related activities, ensure optimal utilization of the ADRC resources and serve as a resource to expand AD and aging research nationally and locally. Under the overall scientific and administrative leadership of Sanjay Asthana, MD, the Wisconsin ADRC Director, the Administrative Core will continue to exercise its leadership and accomplish its objectives through the activities of four major committees. The External Advisory Committee (EAC), comprised of distinguished leaders in AD research at institutions outside of Wisconsin and with expertise aligned with the scientific missions of the ADRC provides advice concerning the overall direction and performance of the Center. The Executive Committee, comprised of the ADRC Director, Associate Director, Administrator, Core-Leaders, Co- Core Leaders and Data Leader, meets monthly to discuss the overall function and scientific opportunities for the ADRC, review each Core's progress and resolve problems within or between Cores. The Resource Distribution Committee composed of the ADRC Director, Associate Director, Core Leaders, Administrator and ad hoc reviewers evaluates all requests for data, access to participants for enrollment in externally funded studies and ante-mortem biospecimens and postmortem brain tissue, and advises the Center Director and Executive Committee concerning resource utilization priorities. The Administrative Core places strong emphasis on wide utilization of the Wisconsin ADRC resources, but ensures distribution to support only high- quality research while avoiding competing uses for limited biospecimens. The Pilot Grant Review Committee performs competitive review of all the pilot grants submitted to the ADRC, prioritizing those from junior investigators with cutting-edge research and a strong likelihood of attracting external funding. Overall, the Administrative Core will continue to exercise scientific leadership and ensure ongoing success and excellence of the Wisconsin ADRC in the renewed cycle of funding